Sherman : Terror Of The Night
by Rifqy 5301
Summary: This is a story that I made about Sherman's nightmare that happen at the night when he ripped the space-time continuum. What did really happen in his nightmare? Read this story to know. (Rated T for violence theme).


**Sherman : Terror Of The Night**

 **A.N. : Hello everyone! This is the first fanfic I made in . I want to**

 **see how will your reaction for this fanfiction. This is only one shot that I made**

 **about Sherman's nightmare. Well, hope you enjoyed.**

 **P.S : Don't get confused about "I" in this story, because I write this story in**

 **Sherman's POV (point of view). This story also contains violence theme, so I've**

 **warn you. This story happened after the movie, so you might want to watch it**

 **first.**

Sherman : Terror Of The Night

Well, it was the night when I save the world after I ripped the space-time continuum

by touching myself. I lay down in my bed, in my pajamas and I saw the clock. It is

10.30 p.m., but I couldn't sleep, even I'm not tired at all. I heard someone in front of

my room door and I bet that's Mr. Peabody and I was right.

Mr. Peabody : "Sherman, are you still awake?"

Sherman : "Yeah, why Mr. Peabody?"

Mr. Peabody : "Go to bed now, Sherman or else you're going to be late for school."

Sherman : "Okay, Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody then left my room. I put off my glasses and ready for bed.

 **30 Minutes Later**

It's 11 p.m. and I didn't even sleep. My head comes up with questions after all that

happened.

Sherman : " _What if Ms. Grunion really take me away? Where am I going to live? What if_

 _Mr. Peabody really die in Trojan War? What if Mr. Peabody really taken away? What if_

 _Penny really fall into the cliff?_ "

It's all the questions I come up in my mind. I thought about all those questions until

I fell asleep. But, I come up with a nightmare.

 _ **In Sherman's Nightmare**_

I blinked as I am… at school? Why am I at school? Oh, well forget about it. I was at

my class when no one there. I guess everyone is on the canteen. But, before I go to

the door, someone appeared and that someone is Penny.

Sherman : "Oh, hello Penny."

But, it seems like she didn't want to talk to me. I said again….

Sherman : "Where's everyone, Penny?"

Penny : "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINIESS!"

She yelled like a monster and pushed me into the floor. I felt pain in my head. She

looked at me and then she grinned.

Sherman : "What's funny, Penny?"

Penny : "This, is funny."

She took my glasses and throw it to the floor until the glass broke.

Sherman : "Penny… what did you…?

Penny : "It's just a revenge for bit me yesterday."

Sherman : "But, I can't see anything now."

Penny : "Who cares? You nerd!"

Then, she punched my face very hard until I nosebleed and bit my arm very hard

until my arm bleeding hard. I sobbed and cry because of her.

Penny : "What a weak nerd you are, cursed little dork!"

Sherman : "Why would you do that? I HATE YOU!"

I tried to walk away but she grabbed my shirt collar and pulled out a little dagger

from her pocket. I felt very scared now.

Sherman : "What are you going to do with that thing?"

Penny : "This is the last thing as a compensation!"

Before I know what happened, she stabbed my stomach. It felt like I was burned,

alive. After she stabbed my stomach, she unleashed her grip at me and let me just

like that, lay down unconscious.

After 2 hours later, I regained my consciousness back, but I was in somewhere else

and I thought I saw Mr. Peabody (because my vision is blurry and I can't see very

good because how Penny destroy my glasses). But, then I heard him speak.

Mr. Peabody : "Oh, you're awake, Sherman."

Sherman : "Oh hello, Mr. Peabody. Where am I?"

Mr. Peabody : "You're in the hospital as you were badly hurt at school. Principal

Purdy told me all about this and I rushed up to the hospital."

Sherman : "But, how did I end up in the hospital?"

Mr. Peabody : "Well, your friends, Mason and Carl told Principal Purdy that you lay

down with bloods everywhere and your unconscious body. Then, Principal Purdy

brought you here. Now, I ask you, who did this to you?"

Heard that thing from Mr. Peabody, I was very surprised. Inside of me wanted to

shout Penny's name, but if I said that thing, we will be in trouble with the Petersons

again. But, I can't lie in this situation. So, I decided to tell him the truth.

Sherman : "It was…."

But, before I finished, someone entered the ward and that someone is Penny. I

looked at her with a killing look.

Penny : "Oh, Sherman, what happened to you?"

I looked at her in an anger face as saying….

Sherman : " _I'm going to kill you, murderer._ ~ I'm fine, just a little hurt."

Mr. Peabody then asked again….

Mr. Peabody : "It was who, Sherman?"

Sherman : "It was… someone."

Mr. Peabody : "Whose someone? Did I know him?"

Penny give me a look of anger as saying.

Penny : " _If you tell him it was me, I'll kill you, dork!_ "

Sherman : "Apparently, yes."

Penny : " _Oh my gosh, he's going to tell him._ "

Without thinking anymore, she drugs my father by a cloth with chloroform. I wake

up from my bed and punched her face and take Mr. Peabody's glasses to help me

see.

Sherman : "How dare you did that to my father?"

Penny : "It's the best so we could finish this."

She take the dagger she used this morning and stabbed me, but this time in my chest

until I die.

 _ **Back In The Real World**_

Sherman : "NOOOOO! WHY PENNY? WHY?!"

Mr. Peabody heard my scream and rushed to my room. He saw me whimpering and

tossing around my bed. He rushed to my bed and tried to wake me up.

Mr. Peabody : "Sherman, it's alright now, you're only having a nightmare."

I woke up in a gasp and I saw Mr. Peabody and luckily I still in my bed.

Sherman : "Oh, finally, everything's alright."

Mr. Peabody : "Sherman, you have a nightmare. What happened?"

Then, I told the whole thing to Mr. Peabody with tears falling every second. Mr.

Peabody also began to cry as I finished the story.

Mr. Peabody : "It's alright, Sherman. You're not dead and Penny is not trying to kill

you."

Sherman : "Yeah, but can I sleep with you? Just for tonight?"

He then looked at me and said….

Mr. Peabody : "Of course, Sherman."

He then tucked into my bed and hug me tightly. Then, I said….

Sherman : "Good night, dad."

He was shocked by that thing I said. He never actually let me call him "dad". But, he

smiled and said….

Mr. Peabody : "Good night, son."

After that, we fell asleep soundly, without anymore nightmares.

 **FIN**

 **A.N. : There you are. Sorry about the violence theme, I only came up with that**

 **idea. Poor Sherman, Penny was trying to kill him, but luckily it was just a dream.**

 **Hey I come up an idea about writing another fanfiction based on this one.**


End file.
